


Ghosts need friends too

by Gin_IchimaruAwesome



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen is a dad, F/M, Gin is a ghost, Haunting, M/M, ghost au, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin_IchimaruAwesome/pseuds/Gin_IchimaruAwesome
Summary: Sosuke hopes moving into this new house will help bring him and his daughter, Momo, closer but he can't help but notice how strange the house is. What's wrong with the basement?Is there someone in the attic?What's the story behind this house?





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Fun little story I wanted to make. No Beta.  
> I do not update often.

Huge trees loomed overhead, large branches reaching up and over to cover the street below in shade. Brown eyes took in the old road and sparse looking neighbourhood while fingers danced over the top of the steering wheel. There were large spaces between all of the houses, making the buildings feel distant from each other. Humming to himself, Sosuke Aizen saw his new house finally come into view.

Or into as much view as it could.

From the distance he was at, the wooden fence that he knew was there was currently covered from top to bottom in long twisty vines, overgrown bushes and towering trees. Only brief glimpses of the blue-grey house could be seen before green leaves shrouded the view again. It would need a lot of work to fix it up. He wasn’t sure how the previous owner could have possibly left their house in such a condition. Sosuke stopped drumming his fingers momentarily, tightening his grip around the steering wheel as he thought about the different work that needed to be done. He eagerly imagined the hard work that would be needed on both the inside and outside of the house, already making a list of materials for the old house. Sighing softly, Sosuke looked into his rear-view mirror to glance at the person in the back seat. He took in the appearance of his daughter, short dark brown hair pulled into a bun that matched her eyes, and he couldn’t help lamenting the fact that she was already 16. His fingers started drumming again as he hoped that moving into this new house would bring them closer to each other. 

It didn’t take much longer before he turned onto the flat driveway, moving passed the fence of vines, and took in as much of the house as he could. The house was a darker blue-grey with peeling paint and strips of wood with vines slowly crawling their way up the sides of the building. The car jolted to a stop and he leaned forward to see the house from top to bottom, taking in all the cracks and missing pieces. Excitedly, he turned in his seat to look at his daughter, a small smile on his face.

“Ready to go see the new house?” Sosuke asked with a light voice, eyes carefully watching his 16 year old. He knew that this move was gonna be hard for her because she hadn’t wanted to move so far away from her friends. The shy girl gripped her knees tightly as she took in the house through her window. He almost missed the miniscule nod she did. 

“Yeah,” A crease formed between her two eyebrows “Why did you have to choose such a…” She paused briefly, throwing a glance in his direction before looking back at loose dirty, boards and creeping plants “...a broken down house?” He couldn’t help it as his smile widened.

“Well, for a few reasons. Since I decided to take a break from work and summer just started from you, I figured we’d have enough time to work on this house together!” His chest puffed out proudly for a moment before he was quickly turning the car off and getting out. With a surprised squeak, his daughter fumbled with her seatbelt for a moment before following her excited father towards their new house. Neither father or daughter noticed the spiteful eyes watching from above. 

Taking a brisk, but short, walk to the front door, Sosuke took in the dark red color. His face scrunched up briefly in confusion as he noticed how new the whole door looked compared to the house. The paint wasn’t chipped and the wood wasn’t cracked and by how the paint reflected off it, he could tell it was very smooth. His shiny key slid into the deadbolt with a click as all the pins were pushed into place. The lock didn’t stick or resist as he turned the key and the doorknob was cool to the touch, twisting easily; though, everything grudgingly stayed in place when he pushed on the door. With a harder shove, the door bowed slightly on impact but nothing noticeable happened. On the third try and with most of his body weight, the door flew open and smacked into the wall it was connected to while Sosuke continued forward and onto the dusty floor. The quiet tapping of feet approached him but he only lifted his head when he felt the light touch of his daughter's hand.

“Are you alright, father?” Momo’s hand was warm against his back and the question almost seemed to echo through the empty house. He was slow to move, feeling his now sore joints and limbs sting as he moved to his feet. His daughter looked up at him in concern. Sticking his chest out proudly, he let his stinging hands rest on his hips. 

“I got the door open!” Sosuke stated proudly but it sounded dimmer in the dark house. A soft giggle reached his ears and he looked towards his daughter, his hand coming up to pat her head softly. With a play pout, Momo ran her hand over her hair to fix any hairs she thought that had been shifted out of place. The floor creaked as he moved towards the light switches on the wall, luckily just out of the way of the door that had hit the wall with its opening. There were three switches, and he flipped them on and off, seeing which lights they controlled. The plastic switches moved but he could tell there was grime under there that would need to be cleaned. The first switch controlled the single light outside, not doing much with the sun high up in the sky, the second switch controlled the lights in the hallway right in front of him, and the last switch turned on the small chandelier that hung down from the ceiling, over the staircase and entryway, illuminating the entryway and second floor.

Or it should have. Half of the lights in the chandelier didn’t seem to light and the other half only brightened enough to cause a dim light to surround the glass paneling that made of the chandelier. Quickly, Sosuke made a mental note to replace the lightbulbs that made up the light fixture. He left on the light, despite the eerie look it cast. It streaked the dusty cream colored walls of the entryway and the walls connected to the stairs in a dim yellow light that had missing areas of light because of dead lightbulbs. 

In his peripheral, he noticed Momo walking into the room towards the left of the door that looked to be the livingroom. Sosuke decided to walk forward through the entryway, noticing both the closet and then the bathroom to his right before moving to the large living room that opened up to the right and connected to the dusty looking open but small dining room. He took a few steps into the living room, but didn’t linger long in the empty room. Turning around, Sosuke noticed a simple door that blended in under the stairs; it was barely connected on its hinges and had an odd tilt to it, as if it was going to fall off any second. He wasn’t sure how he missed it the first time. 

The wood creaked under his feet as he stepped towards the door, and he worried his lip as he hoped that he wouldn’t have to tear up the entire floor to get rid of the loose planks. Reaching his hand out, he grabbed the door’s handle and gave an experimental twist, and let out a sigh as the door knob turned reluctantly. He tried to pull the door open and was almost surprised when the bottom of the door dragged against the floor, making a loud scratching sound. Belatidly, he noted the groves on the floor from where the door had scratched the floor before. From the other room over, he heard his daughter shout to him. 

“This place is so gross!” Her frustrated yell echoed slightly in the empty house, and he chuckled softly. As he took a step onto the stairs leading downwards, he yelled back to her. 

“This place is just a fixer-uper! We’re gonna have to work hard!” He laughed again as he descended while he heard her groan in frustration. The stairs headed straight down into the dark basement, and he couldn’t help a sudden shudder as the chill hit him. He was surprised when the chill hit him, the cold hitting all at once instead of gradually getting colder. Stopping in his place, Sosuke felt the cold air blow around him and he took a few steps back up the stairs, and was surprised to feel as if he was walking through a wall of hot air. Shaking his head, he continued down the stairs, towards the unwelcoming concrete floor. It was hard to see through the darkness that hung in the air, and if he squinted he could make out some windows towards the right, which would face the backyard. He reached his hands out to try and locate the light switches, running them over the walls but turning up with nothing. Slowly, he made his way towards the windows, arms outstretched to try and keep from bumping into random things as he went -- though, he still did. His fingers bumped against glass, and Sosuke jumped in surprise, figuring it would have been brighter closer to the windows. He got up close to the dirty glass and was astonished to see the sunlight outside, and he could feel a twinge of pain in his temple as he noticed how the light outside couldn’t penetrate the darkness around him. Sucking his bottom lip between his teeth, he couldn’t help but worry his lip while his fingers ran over the uneven wood as he thought over the strange basement. 

Suddenly, Sosuke bit down on his lip as cold fear washed over him and heat pooled under his arms, and on his lower back. Copper assaulted his tongue as blood flowed over it but the thick lump in his throat prevented him from swallowing. Frustratingly, his eyes refused to move from looking out the window and his whole body was frozen still. 

Frozen points, that felt quite similar to fingers Sosuke noted, trailed against the back of his neck and under his collar. Dull nails scraped against skin by accident as the fingers went under the fabric but Sosuke couldn’t find it in him to turn and find out who those fingers belonged to, and instead continued to stand there while he took in shallow breaths. Slowly, knuckles glided over skin, under his ear and barely moving over the side of his jaw before the fingers were no longer against his skin and just as suddenly he could breathe again. The air rushed out of him violently as he panted roughly, his muscles trembling from the mysterious experience. Turning his head, he peaked over his shoulder to try and see who had just touched him, his breath halting when all he saw was the darkness around him.


	2. Who's there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta

_ Frozen points, that felt quite similar to fingers Sosuke noted, trailed against the back of his neck and under his collar. Dull nails scraped against skin by accident as the fingers went under the fabric but Sosuke couldn’t find it in him to turn and find out who these fingers belonged to, and instead continued to stand there while he took in shallow breaths. Slowly, knuckles glided over skin, under his ear and barely moving over the side of his jaw before the fingers no longer against his skin and just as suddenly he could breathe again. The air rushed out of him violently as he panted roughly, his muscles trembling from the mysterious experience. Turning his head, he peaked over his shoulder to try and see who had just touched him, his breath halting when all he saw was the darkness around him.  _

 

Forcing himself to swallow around the thick lump in his throat, Sosuke turned around and, with his hands gripping the wood behind him, slowly stuck a foot out and moved it hesitantly side to side. His head hit the glass behind him with a loud crack when he flinched back as his leg came in contact with something. Swearing under his breath, he rubbed his tender scalp as he realized all he bumped into was a box. 

 

A box that shouldn’t be there, he consoled to himself.  

 

Quivering hands flew to his front pocket, and just as quickly, pulled out his phone. His eyebrows twitched slightly as the pain in his temple combined forces with the pain at the crown of his head, to turn into a headache. Swearing under his breath, Sosuke failed to unlock his phone twice because of nervous energy, fingers typing quickly but uncordinatingly. His lips started throbbing as he started to calm down and get into his phone, pulling up his camera and turning to view to see himself. Turning up the brightness on his phone, he got a good look at himself through his camera. Blood had run down his chin, dripping off of it, and his bottom lip had already started to swell. He stretched his neck out slightly, shifting his jaw side to side as he continued to examine the large split. Slowly, he prodded his tongue against the cut, cringing as the tip of his tongue dipped into the gash, causing a sudden stab of pain and more blood. His eyes flicked to the side of his face, and he twisted his face to the side to see, awkwardly aiming the camera so he could see better. Just under his ear and on the side of his jaw, there was a dark line. He quickly swiped it off his skin, glad that it came off without a problem. Clicking his front teeth together in thought, he pulled his long sleeve over his hand and, regretfully, covered up his lip to slow the bleeding; the cloth readily soaked up the blood, and quickly stained the green fabric. 

 

His hands still shook slightly as he maneuvered through his phone to turn on the flashlight, happy that his hand was big so he could do it with ease. The light turned on, cutting through the darkness that hung around him, and he was surprised to see several boxes strewn around the basement in front of him. Sosuke aimed the light around the room, a pit forming in his gut when he didn’t see what -- or who had touched him. Momentarily, he hovered over the box near him, vowing to come back and look through them before he was swiftly making his way out of the basement with long strides, not wanting to linger for long. The wooden steps now creaked under his weight as he took them two at a time, ignoring the pleasant wash of heat over his skin as he crossed into the warmer air. His eyes blinked rapidly once he was standing on the first floor again, feeling as though he had come back from a different world as his head swam from his now full blown headache, throbbing face, bright light and warm air. He turned off the light pocketed his phone with a groan, and readjusted the hand on his lip, feeling the blood against his hand as it soaked through his sleeve. Light steps came his way, turning the corner from the direction of where the kitchen should be, and his daughter stepped into view. She halted in surprise, taking in his bloody face and clammy skin, her mouth dropping open in surprise. He swallowed thickly, and his voice came out muffled from behind his hand.

 

“Accidentally bit my lip.” He ended shortly, mouth twitching into a lopsided grin despite the sting it caused from his lip. Momo let out a squeak before rushing forward, hands pressing lightly against the one on his face as his hoping to see more despite her small stature; her umber colored eyes filled with worry, and her voice came out high pitched and hurriedly.

 

“Are you alright?!” She blurted out while he eyed her small hands that were hovering close to his face. He batted at her hands with his free one, tilting back slightly to avoid them. Grimacing, he pulled his dirtied hand away from his mouth, looking at the stained sleeve with disdain, and didn’t feel too hopeful when he felt the hot blood pumping out in time with the throbbing. With a sigh, he continued to use his dirtied sleeve and gave his daughter a tired look.

 

“Think I might need stitches on this one,” He grimaced again, not looking forward to going to the ER for stitches, and he looked into the worried face of his daughter “Wanna come with me or stay here?” Momo crossed her arms and frowned at him.

 

“Of course I’m gonna come with you!” Suddenly, she started pushing him towards the front door, left ajar from when they had partially forced their way in. With a sigh, he didn’t fight against her and reached into his pocket to pull out his keys. As they stepped outside, Sosuke squinted his eyes at the people hovering near the fencing by the driveway. Unsurely, he raised his hand at them, waving. From the distance, he heard them go ‘Oh!’ before they swiftly made their way up the driveway towards the pair. There were four of them, two with orange hair, another with red hair, and the shortest one with black hair. Momo moved closer to him, her shy nature making her hide behind him ever so slightly. They all looked nice enough, Sosuke supposed, besides the bright hair. The tall man with orange hair raised his hand in greeting, taking the lead in the small group.

 

“Hello, You must be the new neighbor!” He smiled widely at Sosuke before jerking his chin towards Sosuke’s face “Names Ichigo Kurosaki, what happened to you?” The man, Ichigo, rested his hands against his thin hips as he leaned back on his heels. Shifting his hand so he can be heard better, Sosuke glanced his eyes around the group. 

 

“Bit into my lip by accident, was planning to get stitches.” He pushed out, pain really now slipping across his face. It wasn’t too bad but with the headache pushing against his skull made it annoying to deal with. He pushed his tongue against his teeth, not really wanting to pretend to be friendly at the moment. Many people from his work had been surprised to find out how unfriendly he actually was, gentle face deceiving them, and if Ichigo noticed he didn’t give his own name in return, he didn’t say anything. Regardless, the man took a step closer and tried to get a closer look at his lip. 

 

“I work at a clinic, could take a look at it for you -- or even stitch it up if you want?” This surprised Sosuke, his eyebrow raising despite himself. He exhaled deeply through his nose before barely nodding his head, and taking a step closer to Ichigo. This was certainly better than having to drive to the nearest clinic and paying out of pocket.  His eyes flicked from Ichigo to the rest of the people with him before back to the orange haired man. 

 

“Alright. I’ll let you stitch it up if you want, will we be going to your clinic, or . . .?” He trailed off, waiting to hear what the man's answer will be. Ichigo smiled brightly and waved his hand back to the way they had come. 

 

“I’ve got the supplies just back at our house so we can just head there.” The man stepped back and placed an arm around the woman who also had orange hair, waiting for Sosuke to walk forward. The black haired woman punched Ichigo, making the orange haired man laugh. Gesturing to the group, he motioned to the people with him. 

 

“This is my wife, Orihime, and these our our close friends, Rukia and Renji Abarai.” Sosuke nodded his head slightly to the group of people, standing there awkwardly. He heard Momo shut the door firmly before he felt her small hand grabbing onto the sleeve of his free arm. They stepped forwards to go with the group but before their feet completely left the front porch, the sound of shattering glass made everyone stop. Sosuke’s head turned up quickly in surprise, breath catching in his throat before he was shoving Momo back, his own feet stumbling as they fell back. He barely noticed as their new neighbours also fell back, out of the way of falling glass. 

 

Momo squeaked when she landed on her butt, hands gripping onto her father’s arm tightly as she sat there dazed. The sound of shattering glass was very loud compared to everything else. In front of her, on the concrete leading to the porch was broken glass. Her arms and legs felt weak, as if she could barely hold them up. Jerking in surprise, she looked into her father’s brown eyes when she felt his hands cup her own. His voice was quiet and worried.   
  


“Are you alright?” One of his hands came up to press the hair out of her face “You’re not hurt are you?” His face was scrunched up in worry as he looked at her. Knocking his hand away bashfully, Momo pouted.   
  
“I’m fine, really. But… What was that?” Her eyes flicked to the shards, then to the small group as they checked on each other. Sosuke glanced at the glass in worry, moving away and edging out off the porch slowly to try and get a look at the window at the front of the house. As he carefully looked up, he saw Ichigo and Renji carefully walk up in his peripheral. When the red head spoke, his voice was tense.   
  
“Dude, what the hell?! Are you playing at someth---!” He was cut off abruptly when the short woman, Rukia, walked up and punched him in the side. He noticed a long, thin cut on her leg before she started talking.    
  
“You idiot! Can’t you see the glass came  _ at  _ us! Someone broke the glass from the inside!” Her voice was worried as she looked between the two males. Sosuke, Ichigo, and Renji looked at each other for a moment, their eyes silently questioning the brunette. Shaking his head, his tongue almost felt like lead, and the back of his neck tingled.    
  
“It’s just us two.” He said, looking at the pair. The both of them, as if having the same thought, rushed forward, past the father and daughter and Renji reached forward to throw the door open. One after the other, they raced inside and up the steps, and disappearing from view. The four of them stood there awkwardly, looking between each other, knowing that something was inside the house. 

 

Only a few minutes ticked by before a shout directed their attention upwards and towards the broken window. Red hair was poking out of the frame, and Renji’s concerned face was looking down towards them.    
  
“Aye, watch out, who ever was up here certainly isn’t up here now! Be on the lookout for anyone trying to leave!” His head popped back and out of view, and Sosuke slowly looked around, hand coming up to dab at his lip. He lightly touched at the swollen area as he stepped off the porch to move around the house, and see if he could find anything. The blood from the cut finally was scabbing, the blood now just oozing a little. He let his arm fall, and instead his tongue came out to poke at his lip, tasting copper. As he approached the backyard, he slowed down to peek around the corner. He moved slowly and as his eyes turned the corner he saw…

 

… Nothing. He walked around the corner, face scrunching up in confusion when he didn’t find anyone trying to escape. He stood there, taking in the yard as if the longer he stared at it, a person would manifest. Once he heard louder talking from the front did he turn away, making his way back to the front. Standing there was Renji and Ichigo, talking to Rukia while Momo stood close by but not interacting with them. When they spotted him, they waved him over quickly. Rukia stepped forward to speak, having to look up awkwardly from the height difference. 

“Renji and Ichigo searched the attic and then checked the rooms around the house but they couldn’t find anyone. Did you see anyone from the back?” Rukia looked curious but the two males didn’t seem as interested. Before he could say anything, Renji butt in.

 

“Isn’t it obvious! He clearly missed whoever broke in!” Renji crossed his arms, looking annoyed and unimpressed. Sosuke almost couldn’t hold back the sneer that wanted to make its way onto his face. Luckily the small woman seemed just as annoyed as he did and did her best to hit the man over his head.    
  
“Yeah. I didn’t see anyone leave out the back.” He forced out, looking unimpressed at Renji’s ‘I told you so’ grin. Luckily, before anyone else could say anything, a soft voice drew their attention. 

 

“Sorry, I ran back to grab the first aid kit.” Orihime said while smiling, walking up to the group quickly. Sosuke blinked in surprise, he didn’t even notice her leave. His eyes flicked to the side, maybe he did miss the person who broke in? Shaking his head, he motioned for Momo to walk closer to him, and sat his hand on her shoulder when she did. 

 

The four of them didn’t stay much longer after that, just sharing concerned looks. Ichigo was nice enough to look at Sosuke’s lip, giving him two stitches after applying some numbing cream. He pat Sosuke’s shoulder before the group of them slowly left, looking back at the house in concern. 

 

“Don’t be afraid to call us, if you think anyone is still inside. We’ll head right on over.” Ichigo fished around in his pocket before pulling out his wallet and grabbing a small card that said ‘Kurosaki Clinic’ on it along with a phone number. Sosuke gave them a small smile as they left, pressing Momo close to his side. He sighed as he watched their retreating backs. Looking towards his daughter, he watched as she leaned her head against him. Patting her back softly, he stepped away and turned to the house with a tired look. 

 

“I suppose we’ll have to clean this mess up, and put something over the window for tonight.” Momo looked uncomfortable at the thought but didn’t speak up.The two of them stood there in the driveway, neither really making their way inside. 

 

Glancing at the doorway, his eyes landed on the stairs from inside and something nagged at the back of his head. His eyes flicked up towards the broken window as he thought about the layout of the house. While he hadn’t had a chance to personally walk through the whole house, he did check out the layout of the house before buying it, and something seemed off for a second. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the window, his head tilting a little to the side as he thought. He knew the window was in the attic and that the entrance to the attic wasn’t too obvious. The only entry being from the master bedroom’s ceiling; no pull down ladder. 

 

How was Renji and Ichigo able to find it so quickly? Surely they couldn’t find the obscure entrance as quickly as they did?


End file.
